


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by larryscape



Category: Lizanda, One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship, Highschool AU, Humor, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscape/pseuds/larryscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to find a cute, creative way to ask Harry to the school dance, and Manda and Lizette, being the best friends in the entire universe, volunteer to help him. Certain things don’t go as planned, but things work their course and everything seems to work out in the end. Oh, and Zayn Malik is a Greek god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yestoleeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoleeds/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Manda (@yestoleeds)! You are one of the best people I know, and I enjoyed writing this for you and I hope you at least don’t hate it. Thank you for having me in your humble abode, and thank you for being my friend and always answering my calls on FaceTime. Ok.

"Harry, I'm pretty sure there are human body parts in the cafeteria food. Can we please just split my salad and eat outside?"

Harry had a tendency to ignore the everyday dangers of society, especially the hazardous materials living in the school lunches, and Manda always took it upon herself to steer him in the right direction.

She was a great friend.

"But they have bananas," Harry pouted in response, meekly dropping his arms and turning his gaze towards the floor.

Manda rolled her eyes, recollecting her friend's strange obsession with the phallic fruit. "Just come on," she huffed before yanking Harry by the arm and pulling him out the back exit of the school.

"Hey, Styles, where's my soft pretzel?" Louis called from his spot on the grass outside, where he sat next to Lizette.

Harry immediately darted his glare to Manda, giving her a look that said Do you see what you have done?

"Sorry babe, but somebody wouldn't let me go to the cafeteria, because she has some fear of human body parts living in the food or some rubbish."

"Hey!" Lizette piped up while raising a finger in protest. "There is nothing wrong with cannibalism!"

Everybody fell silent.

"What..."

"Anyway," Louis sang uncomfortably. "If I don't get something in my mouth right now, you are gonna be dealing with a very cranky Louis."

"It's true," Harry hummed. "Louis does love sucking cock."

Harry's statement was followed by an indignant gasp and the throwing of a calculus textbook, both from Louis.

"You're in calculus?" Manda questioned, ignoring the flailing boy squawking next to her. "Do you think you can tutor me sometime?"

Sparing one quick glance at his struggling boyfriend, Louis proceeded with answering Manda with a simple nod.

"You bruised my scalp," Harry whined, rubbing at the back of his head with his right hand and flipping Louis off with the other.

"Miranda wouldn't like you using such profane gestures!" Louis gasped.

It was true; Harry's mother usually took pride in making sure he remained polite and gentlemanly. Yes, she was strict regarding things like manners and hygiene, but she definitely had no problem with Harry seeing Louis. She would even put on her pair of Dr. Dre beats while vacuuming when Louis came over, knowing that he and Harry were probably going to be having some loud "private time" upstairs.

"Leave my mum out of this," Harry retorted, walking towards Louis and sitting next to him on the grass. "Besides, she wouldn't like it if I told her you chucked a textbook at me, either."

Louis curled his lower lip into a sympathetic pout, his eyes softening as he looked at Harry. He leaned in to press a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, completely ignoring the presence of their two other friends.

While the two of them continued exchanging saliva in the grass, Manda and Lizette exchanged looks of discomfort. "Right," Manda said, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. "Well, I think Zette and I were gonna head over to the Deli." Lizette responded with a look of agreement and got up to join her. "So... have fun studying at Harry's I guess."

Without receiving any form of response from either of the two lovebirds (well, besides some rather explicit moaning and heavy breathing), Manda and Lizette went to the Deli.

"You know, Z, it's kind of custom to get a sandwich at a deli. Not just candy," Manda said flatly as she observed her friend scope the rows of candy below the checkout counter.

"But look!" she replied, enthusiastically snatching a handful of red-wrappered Kit-Kat bars. "They have your favorite."

She did have a point. Manda enjoyed Kit-Kat bars a heck of a lot. Besides, Manda would rather not waste twenty minutes in line arguing with Lizette over the importance of chocolate-covered wafers.

"So, the flash mob," Lizette said as the two of them sat down at the picnic table outside the Deli.

"Can you stop calling it a flash mob? It's just the two of us helping Louis ask Harry to the dance using an intricate dance routine."

Manda and Lizette had agreed to choreograph a dance to precede Louis' asking Harry to the annual ball. While he was still an extremely worthy boyfriend, Louis had trouble thinking outside the box when it came to things like this. But, as Louis and Harry's best friends, Lizette and Manda happily obliged to Louis' need for assistance.

"So we definitely have to finish with the Dirty Dancing move," Manda suggested while unwrapping one of the Kit-Kat bars lying on the table.

Lizette gave a look of confusion and minor disgust. "I don't really think it would be appropriate for us to dirty dance in this type of situa-"

"I'm talking about the movie, Z," Manda interrupted, nearly choking on the chocolate in her mouth. "It's actually a great idea," she continued, looking very pleased with herself.

Manderz: Louis, how do ya feel about Z and I finishing our routine with dirty dancing???

LouLou: Sounds great ! H loves that film :)

"Louis, are you texting?" Harry gasped after breaking away from Louis' kiss. They had been making out in Harry's room for over thirty minutes, and Louis wasn't ready to end that just because Manda had texted him.

"Erm," he said.

"Do you do this every time we make out?" Harry pouted in earnest. He distanced himself from where he sat in Louis' lap on his bed, crawling towards the end of the duvet. Sitting criss cross apple sauce, he let his curls fall in front of his face as he looked down at his lap.

"No no, babe, I just had to uh... I just had this thing that-"

"Boys, I made cookies for you!"

Louis was extremely fond of Harry's mum and her impeccable timing.

...

"Well well well, what lovely treats do we have here?" Louis said, always one to be a charming houseguest in the Styles abode.

Immediately blushing, Miranda began untying her apron as she leaned in to ruffle Louis' hair. "Well, sweetheart, I decided to make my special pumpkin spice cookies."

Knowing what was to come next, Louis beamed over at Harry, who was already covering his face with his sweater-pawed hand.

"Harry loves them," Miranda gushed, sliding over to wrap her son in a suffocating embrace. "I make the best pumpkin cookies I can for my best little pumpkin," she sang as if on cue.

"I'm not a little pumpkin," Harry groaned, but the upwards curl of his lips poking out from his hand told Louis that he secretly loved being cooed at. Even if Harry wasn't being completely obvious about it right now, Louis was quite familiar with Harry's love for being babied. He loved having his curls pet, his cheeks pinched, his food fed to him, etc. and Louis found it absolutely adorable.

"You are such a pumpkin," Louis said mockingly, loving the light shade of pink his boyfriend was turning. "Do you want a glass of milk too, sweetheart?" Louis cooed, halfway joking.

After listening to Miranda frantically explain how Harry had to drink a special type of almond milk for Harry's "angry tummy problems," the three of them sat contently at the kitchen table to enjoy their cookies, milk (happy tummy almond milk for Harry), and each other’s company.

…

“Hah look,” Lizette laughed, sliding her phone across her kitchen table towards Manda. “Miranda made pumpkin cookies.”

Manda grabbed the phone from the table to get a better look at the instagram picture Harry had just posted. “Pumpkinstagram,” she read aloud in her most unenthusiastic voice. “Original.”

Harry was all over social media, contradicting his desired 'hipster' image he tried so hard to maintain. Nevertheless, Lizette couldn't help but smile at the thought of Harry's constant 'couple updates' on twitter and instagram.

His eyes are so so blue!!

I just want to wrap him in my arms and cuddle him all day long. xxx

Please don't take my sunshine away ... [blushing emoji]

Basically, if Lizette didn't know any better, she would think Harry was tweeting about some dreamy member of The Wanted or something.

"Anyway," Lizette sighed, getting up from the table and walking towards the living room. "Let's rehearse."

Once both of them had entered Lizette's spacious living room - the "big room" they always called it - Lizette clicked on the stereo, and Selena Gomez's "Come and Get It" began blaring through the speakers.

"I still don't understand why Louis chose this song for us to dance to," Manda said judgmentally as the two of them moved into the center of the carpet.

"It's apparently Harry's guilty pleasure," Lizette replied matter-of-factly, popping her hip and raising her left arm in the air to start the dance.

"Or the only one that doesn't put Louis to sleep," Manda joked.

Eventually, the two of them had successfully ran through their entire routine, except for one small bump at the end of the road: the Dirty Dancing lift.

"This isn't gonna work if you don't trust me," Lizette snapped. Considering she was about half a foot taller and a two sport varsity athlete, Lizette was the one to lift Manda in the air. "Just jump and look pretty; It's not that difficult."

Manda let out a loud huff of air and looked back at Lizette. "Fine," she said calmly. "Let's try one more time."

And with that, Lizette galloped back to the stereo to rewind the song, bobbing her head in some bizarre pattern once the Bollywood-themed track came on the speakers once more.

As the end of the routine came closer, both of them got a bit shaky in their footing, anxious to nail the final move for the first time. When the last few bars played, they each took two steps toward the side of the room only to run back towards each other.

Right as the final note played and echoed out to nothing, Manda jumped higher than ever before and ended up being secure in Lizette's grasp. They held that pose for a few seconds, absorbing the rush of their triumph, before Manda jumped down from the air.

"Success!" Lizette chanted as she watched Manda do an enthusiastic happy-dance.

"That was so cool," Manda squealed excitedly, shocked by their own success. "Louis will be so pleased."

Knowing Louis, actually, he would probably pretend to be unmoved by the "girly" addition to the dance number. He would also probably pretend to be indifferent to the routine in general. He liked to put on a manly front and let Harry be the “flamboyant one”, but Louis was the one who spent the entirety of freshmen and sophomore year wearing colored skinny jeans, scarves, low swoop-necks, and suspenders (god bless him), and nothing will ever change that. So basically yes, Louis will be excited and pleased with the Dirty Dancing move.

...

"Do it, Lizette," Harry whispered while leaning over the lab table. "He's right over there; just do it."

Just because Lizette was busy with asking Harry to the dance for Louis did not mean that she had no plans for herself.

"Yeah, Lizette, do it!" Louis repeated, lightly hitting her on the arm and pointing in the direction of the mysterious, scruffy-faced god that was Zayn Malik.

In response, Lizette whipped around to hit Louis on the shoulder, punishing him for being so obvious when Zayn was literally ten feet away from their lab table.

"Oh god, he's looking over here," Lizette panicked under her breath before looking over once more to see Zayn staring back at her with a perplexed expression. "Uhm," she said loudly so Zayn could hear her, but she ended up having a terrible voice crack... of course.

Pretending the voice crack never happened and praying to god Zayn didn't notice, Lizette got up from her stool and made her way towards where Zayn was standing by the snake tank.

"Hey, Lizette," he said with a tentative smile. Zayn was a decently friendly guy and all, but his nonchalantness could really be intimidating. People often mistook it for being moody, but Lizette knew the real Zayn. She also knew they were going to get married in Las Vegas and adopt three children from Guatemala and live in a suburb close to a big city, but that was beside the point.

"Hiya, Zayn," Lizette replies. Hiya? ... really?!

Lizette leaned up against the lab table, trying to look as casual as possible in the midst of her fit of panic. Zayn was just so perfect, and Lizette was a socially awkward giraffe in a zoo exhibit for beautiful, non-virgin gazelles.

She figured she could fool Zayn if she just acted like she didn't care, starting with her body language. She continued to shift her weight onto the lab table before taking a big sigh in preparation for the question she was about to ask.

"So, uhm...Zayn. I was kind of wondering if you would, uh," she began, but she was immediately cut off by a piercing crash next to her. "What just- oh my god no," she said when her eyes landed on the shattered glass tank on the floor beside the table. Shit.

After realizing that she had just knocked over the massive tank that caused the huge ruckus, Lizette reluctantly turned to Zayn, who -naturally- seemed unfazed by the occurrence.

Lizette, on the other hand, did not remain so calm.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up," Lizette yelled out to nobody in particular before shuffling over to the broken glass on the floor. "Holy shit," she shrieked, realizing that the accident had released the venomous snake that was originally trapped in the tank.

She looked around frantically at the stunned students surrounding her, and, without thinking, she went on to pick up the pieces of glass around the snake, which was a very, very bad idea.

"Ow, fuck," she shrieked when the three foot long snake sunk it's piercing front teeth into her forearm. She scrambled spastically to throw the angry reptile off of her and sprint away from the area before the teacher sprung into action, rushing to capture the snake once more while instructing someone to call 911.

"I'll call 'em," Zayn offered, sounding completely tranquil in the midst of all the chaos.

"My hero," Lizette sang under her breath, while looking up at Zayn as if he had just single-handedly saved a thousand people from a burning building.

After Zayn had called 911, it was only a few minutes before Lizette was being ushered into the back of an ambulance, waving goodbye to Harry and Louis, who were standing out on the school sidewalk.

"We have to go meet her there," Louis said.

Not only did Louis feel obligated to make sure Lizette wasn't dying a slow and painful death, but he also needed to make sure she could perform her dance number with Manda, because it was supposed to happen that afternoon right after classes ended, and time was running out.

"Erm, okay, so like... we skip the rest of classes and drive to the hospital?" Harry questioned hesitantly, always one to avoid causing mischief.

"Yes, Harry, don't sweat it. Miranda won't put you in time out if that's what you're worried about," Louis said before letting out a loud cackle. "C'mon, let's go get Manda," he finished, tugging his boyfriends arm and leading them back in the school.

...

"And that, class, is how you do a C chord on a clamped acoustic guitar."

"Erm," one of Manda's more outspoken classmates interrupted. "Mr. Torres, this is Creative Writing class."

Before he could get into his usual spiel about how all forms of creativity are connected, the door burst open, relieving two panting boys standing in the doorway.

"Uh, we need to borrow Manda for a moment."

...

"She what?" Manda yelled after nearly spitting out the soda (or pop as she liked to call it) she got from the vending machine.

Harry nodded slowly. "She was trying to ask Zayn to the dance, and well, you know how she gets-"

"Oh my god," Manda said, trying her very best not to laugh at her best friend's misfortune. "Well, let's go to the hospital then!"

...

"Honey, can you please stop sticking your head out the sunroof," Louis called up to Harry from the driver's seat. "It's quite distracting."

Harry had a thing for standing up in cars ever since he saw Perks of Being a Wallflower for the first time, and, although it was quite adorable, this little habit had almost gotten Louis and Harry into several accidents beforehand.

"And we can't stoooooop," Harry sang in his gravely voice to the rest of the freeway.

"No," Manda groaned, completely shameless in her hatred for Miley Cyrus. "Anything but this, Louis, please change it."

"And we won't stooooop," Harry continued even louder than before.

"I can't just change it," Louis answered, eyes firmly planted on the road. "It'll break his little heart."

Manda twisted her mouth in a scowl.

Between the roar of the wind, the radio, and his own voice, she figured Harry wouldn't be able to hear if she and Louis had a strategic conversation, so she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Louis said, sparing a quick glance back at his friend in the seat behind him.

Manda looked up once more to make sure Harry was still occupied before whispering to Louis. "So how are we gonna do the dance now? We don't even know if Zette has an arm anymore."

Louis' amused grin dropped into a slightly panicked look of realization. "Oh shit. I almost forgot."

"La da dee da dee  
my name is Ha-reee  
dancing with Lou-eee  
doin' whatever we waaaant  
this is our car; I'm in the roof  
and we can't stoooooop  
and we won't stoooop...

Hey, why'd we stop?"

"'Cause we're here, H."

"Oh."

Manda leaned in close towards Louis once more before Harry could come back down into his seat. "I'll ask Z if she'll be up for the dance, and if not, we'll just do it another time," she whispered before unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Louis snorted. "Or you could just do it," he grinned. "We don't have much time after all."

"Time for what?" asked Harry, who had just plopped down into his seat.

Manda was already out of the car, so Louis had to scramble for a diversion on his own. "Erm," he started nervously. "We don't have much time... erm... 'til Lizette dies from the snake bite... so let's go quick then."

Soon they were all out of the car and hastening towards the main entrance of the hospital. Louis had to calm Harry down by running small circles in the small of his back, as he never did well with accidents. He couldn't stand seeing anyone hurt. In fact, he couldn't even spank Louis in bed no matter how much Louis begged for it.

"Hi, uhm, we're looking for Lizette?" Manda asked the secretary in the booth labeled "Emergency Patients."

The middle-aged black woman slowly peered up above the rim of her glasses and scanned the three of them as if they were an extremely boring magazine. "We don't have a Lizette here," she said in her low, husky voice before looking back down at the papers she was reading over.

"Lizette?" Manda tried again. "About six feet tall? Blonde and blue hair?"

Nothing.

"Got bitten by a snake?" Louis chimed in.

The women suddenly let out a loud snort before nearly doubling over in a fit of laughter. "Oh, you mean Miss 2011 VMA Britney Spears herself!"

Harry hummed in response, delighted with the reference to one of his favorite performances involving a life-threatening reptile of all time.  
  
"Erm, yeah," Manda answered. "That's the one."

The woman let out one last guttural chortle before pointing down the hall. "She's in Room 317."

Manda let out a sudden gasp.

"What's wrong," Louis said, turning to Manda in timid confusion.

She looked back at him. "I don't really know... that room number just gave me an off vibe," she said hesitantly.

"Look, we're here," Harry interrupted, pointing excitedly at the number on the closed, wooden door. "I hope she's not sleeping."

"Harry, she just got attacked by a snake half an hour ago," Manda said dryly. "I don't think she's in the mindset to relax right now." Manda looked up at Harry with an unamused expression only to find Harry pouting at her... of course. "Harry I'm sor-"

"Look at what you've done," Louis mock-scolded while petting Harry's curls as he pretended to sob into his boyfriend's t-shirt. He left one soft peck on the top of Harry's head before reaching out to open the door. He rested a gentle hand on Manda's shoulder, his other arm still over Harry's shoulder, and they all stepped into the room together.

"Zetteeeeeey," Harry squealed (yes, he squealed) before waddling over to Lizette's hospital bed and leaning over it to give her a cuddle.

Lizette's eyes immediately widened in surprise and delight as she saw her three best friends entered the room. "Hey kids!" she cheered as she sat up and draped her legs off the side of the bed.

"Hey, Z," Manda chuckled, amused by her friend's cheeriness. "How ya feelin'?"

Lizette looked down and shrugged at her slinged arm. "Well, I still have my arm," she laughed. "No date to the dance, but at least I have my arm."

The dance... right, Manda thought.

She looked back at Louis, who seemed occupied with the various tubes and vials scattered over the room's counters. "Psst."

Louis snapped his gaze back at Manda, his expression a look of confusion and anticipation.

After Manda had motioned to him to distract Harry, Louis quickly rose to his feet. "Hey, babe," he said, and Harry immediately whipped around to face him. "Wanna go ... sing?"

Sing.

"Why would we just leave to sing whe-"

Louis cut him off with a wink and a seductive biting of the air, and wow, they were seriously gonna go have sex in a hospital, Manda thought. She really wasn't surprised; Louis and Harry once fucked in her mother's garden - true story.

"Oh... oh," Harry exclaimed. "Sing. Yes, Lou, I saw an empty janitors closet that looked like it, uh... had good acoustics."

And with that, Louis was tugging Harry out of the room by the sleeve of his sweater, and Manda and Lizette were left alone in the room.

"Right" Manda said in a business-like manner. "So you think you can dance?"

Lizette looked back at her with an excited expression. "Great show!" she replied.

"No no no," Manda corrected, setting a palm against her forehead in slight exasperation. "I mean, like, can you do the routine?"

She eyed Lizette's sling, praying to god that she could somehow fight through it, but she was also prepared for a no, because, well, the poor girl just got chewed on by a giant reptile.

Lizette followed Manda's gaze to her arm as well before looking up at her friend with an expression of intensity and confidence. "Let's do this," she said, nodding her head slowly for dramatic effect.

Manda clapped her hands together in delight. "Awesome, so when do you get out of this joint?"

Lizette looked around the white walls, shivered a bit, and looked back at Manda with a shrug.

"Right, well I'm busting you out," she said, grabbing hold of Lizette's healthy arm and tugging her out of the room.

"When you're ready, come and get it.. na na na-"

"Shut up and walk, Z."

...

Once Manda and Lizette had slinked through one of the hospital's side exits, they returned to the car, where they found Louis and Harry snogging on top of the hood - of course.

"Aye," Lizette called, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. "You can do that in exactly 3 minutes and 9 seconds, but now, can we please have your attention?"

Louis and Harry parted lips with a sloppy strand of saliva hanging between them before turning to face their friends.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked, looking halfway annoyed from the interruption and halfway concerned.

Everyone except for Harry immediately snickered at the question.

Leaving his boyfriend's question unanswered, Louis leaned into the car's interior and pressed a the button to turn on the stereo.

"You ready?" Manda whispered to Lizette, who was already content in her starting pose.

As the song blared through the car speakers, the two girls shook and shimmied their way through the routine. They laughed at Harry's reaction, an expression mixed with bewilderment and excitement. Everything was going swimmingly until the song's final chorus arrived, leaving Lizette and Manda dumbfounded as to how they were going to perform their final lift.

Eyeing Lizette's sling as she went on with the dance, Manda tried to come up with a solution that she would somehow be able to convey to Lizette in the span of ten seconds.

The final measure of the song had arrived, and Lizette and Manda were standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to do to wrap up the performance.

"Jump."

The words escaped Manda's lips without much thought, and the words six foot athlete kept echoing in her brain along with what was probably the tune to The Funeral March, but soon, her friend was leaping in the air, and Manda had no choice but to ... fall to the ground and fracture her spine.

"Ow, holy fuck."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Shit."

"So, erm... will you go to the dance with me, Harry?"

"Miss, please come back into your room this inst - ...Oh no."

...

Eventually, following a long, uncomfortable explanation of what had happened in the parking lot, Manda and Lizette were both placed in the same hospital room (after a zealous tantrum thrown by Lizette when they tried putting them in separate rooms).

Harry sat on the edge of Manda's bed, while Louis sat criss-cross applesauce on Lizette's.

"So you never answered my question," Louis said, looking at Harry from across the small room. "Will you go to the dance with me, Harry?"

Giving a fond lip pout, Harry motioned for Louis to come sit on his lap. "Of course I will," he sang as he collected his boyfriend on top of his thighs and cradled him into his arms.

Louis let out a relieved chuckle and allowed an elated grin to play upon his face. "Westside."

Westside.

Manda and Lizette exchanged a look before they noticed a dark figure filling up the doorway in their peripheral vision.

"Actually, mate, it's eastside."

No. No fucking way was Zayn fucking Malik standing in the hospital room with a giant sunglasses-wearing stuffed snake in his hands. Fuck no. It wasn't happening.

"Oh man, I - Hi, Zayn," Lizette stammered. "Why are you here?"

After hesitantly meeting eyes with Louis, who was now scowling and throwing up the westside gang sign, Zayn stepped towards Lizette's bed and handed her the giant purple snake. "Lynette," he started.

"Erm, her name is Liz-"

"Shut up, Harry," Lizette interrupted before gesturing at Zayn to continue.

He cleared his throat into the soft hand that lifted up into a fist next to his scruffy beard, an alarming contrast to the baby smooth skin that took up the rest of his face - his angelic, beautiful face, and - right, where were we?

"Yeah, uhm, so I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" he finally said, the word 'dance' coming out more like 'donce' and making Lizette completely melt.

The grin on her face probably made Lizette look like an overly excited Japanese grandmother (Little unknown fact: Lizette is one quarter Japanese). Without much hesitation, she squealed out a yes, holding up the snake in the air like a trophy.

Zayn smiled back at her, letting out a delighted giggle. "Cool," he said, always one to use as few words as possible.

"This is great," Lizette said. "You know, Louis just asked Harry to the dance as well, so this is, like... double excitement."

Nodding his head, Zayn gave a "right on" before turning to look at Manda. "What about you, then?" he asked.

Manda shrugged. "Dunno," she replied. "Might just go with one of my twin cousins."

The room fell into a sudden silence that nearly suffocated Manda’s brain. Louis and Harry were exchanging looks, Zayn seemed indifferent (of course), and Manda was wishing she would never open her mouth again, when suddenly Lizette let out a simple “Right on.”

Zayn and Lizette both said ‘right on.’ They were going to have many children.

…

After about ten minutes of small talk, laughter, and unnecessary public displays of affection from Louis and Harry, somebody knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Manda sang, and soon, the door swung open to reveal a very familiar face. “Miranda?” she said to the apron-wearing woman barging into the room.

Harry’s mother stood in between the two hospital beds, lifting her flour-coated hands up to her chest. “I rushed over as soon as I could,” she announced. She looked to Harry, a melodramatic frown prominent on her face. “Thank you for tweeting me what happened, angel.”

Miranda was Harry’s very first mutual.

“Oh, and who is this?” Miranda asked, laying a hand on Zayn’s shoulder and getting flour all over his flannel shirt. “Oh, sweetie, is this Zayn?” she asked Lizette before someone could answer her. “He is god-like; you were right.”

Zayn raised his eyebrows and shot a look towards Lizette, who was hiding under a blanket.

“Hm, must be the medicine,” Miranda hummed.

…

The rest of the evening consisted of bland hospital food, stalking Manda’s cousins on Facebook, and trying to keep Louis and Harry from faking injuries to get into their own private room together. Needless to say, it was an extremely eventful day, and they all learned that one may have to go through pain to find happiness in the end. They also learned that Miranda and Harry follow each other on Twitter, and that is hilarious.

The end.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
